A Day Off
by LifeAwakens
Summary: The Son family on Mother's Day. ChiChi gets a day off, and the family do stuff to help her out. One-shot. REPOST! Was originally posted: 5-12-12


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!**

**7/18/12: This is a repost, I deleted this story, and noow I'm resposting it. I know it's not mothers day, but I'm just reposting it!**

**Anyway, mothers day is coming up, (tomorrow in America) and I wanted to make a mothers day one-shot story! I hope all of you enjoy this! It may be a little short, but I just wanted to post this anyway! The range of the word count would be in the middle of 500-1000. It's short I know! :)**

**Rated: K**

* * *

_A Day Off_

ChiChi's eyes opened to the light of the sun on her face, and set her sights on the other side of the bed. She sighed at Goku's absence, and looked at the clock. Her eyes widened. It was around eleven thirty in the morning! She made an attempt to get out of bed, but someone stopped her.

She looked around, and saw Goku holding her back. "Goku, what are you doing? I have to get breakfast ready. I didn't understand why you guys didn't wake me up to make breakfast, you guys must be starving!" ChiChi tried to get up again, but Goku pulled her back in the bed. "Goku, quit it, I have to-"

"ChiChi, you deserve a day off. Remember what today is?"

ChiChi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about? Today's just a regular sunday!"

Goku shook his head. "No, it's not just a regular Sunday, ChiChi."

The bedroom door opened, and Goten and Gohan came in. Gohan held a tray of food in his hands, as he approached the bed. Goten smiled, and climbed into the bed with ChiChi to give her a hug.

"Happy mother's day mommy!" Goten said happily, and smiled up at her.

ChiChi kissed the top of his head, smiling. "Thanks sweetie." ChiChi whispered to her youngest son.

"Happy mother's day mom!" Gohan said cheerfully, and ChiChi beamed back at him.

"Thank you Gohan." ChiChi replied back in a happy tone.

"We made you some breakfast mommy, I hope you like it!" Goten chirped, and was handed a tray to give to his mom.

It may have been some out meal and some juice, but it's the thought that counts. It didn't matter to ChiChi, she still felt special being brought breakfast in bed. She ate her meal in joy, while the men of the house watched her. After she finished, she got out of bed, and headed down the stairs followed by Goku, Gohan, and Goten.

ChiChi was about to start with her daily chores, until Goku hugged her. "Chi, you don't need to do your chores today, we'll take care of it. Just sit back and relax okay?"

"What, you doing chores? You sure you can handle it? You really never do anything around here you know."

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "I know, but today is a special day for you right? So it's time to kick back and enjoy yourself. Gohan, Goten, and I will do everything for you, alright?"

"This is just…strange! Strange, that you would even attempt to do some chores!" ChiChi said, shocked.

"Aww, come on ChiChi, just unwind! Don't you want to have a day off?"

ChiChi shrugged her shoulders, giving in. "Yeah, I guess that would be nice." ChiChi said, and grinned.

Goku messaged her shoulders. "Mind if I give you a message?"

"Nope! You haven't done this since we were newlyweds, remember Goku?"

Goku grinned at the memory. "Yep, but now that the earth is finally at peace, we can spend more time together, along with the boys."

"Uh-huh." ChiChi nodded in approval.

Gohan and Goten were washing the dishes in the kitchen, and Goten accidentally dropped a plate. The plate broke, and pieces scattered across the floor.

"Oops." Goten said innocently, and Gohan sighed.

ChiChi's heard the noise, and her motherly instincts kicked in. She rushed into the kitchen, and saw a broken dish on the wooden floor. She ran to Goten, and looked him over.

"Are you alright Goten? Did any pieces cut you?" ChiChi continued to check Goten for any scrapes or cuts, and sighed in relief.

"Mommy, I'm fine don't worry. I'm so sorry that I broke one of the dishes. Are you mad at me?" Goten sadly said, and looked down at the floor.

ChiChi patted his head, and smiled. "It's alright Goten, I'm not mad at you, it was just an accident." ChiChi replied softly, and began to rub his head.

Goten smiled. "I love you mommy!" Goten chirped.

"I love you very much Goten." ChiChi said lovingly back.

"I'm gonna continue to clean the dishes now, so you go back and rest okay?"

ChiChi let out a laugh. "Alright, and be careful not to break anymore plates!"

"I will!" Goten said and resumed cleaning dishes with Gohan.

As she made her way to the living room couch, she saw Goku run past her towards the laundry room. This concerned ChiChi. _Is he really gonna try doing the laundry? This can't be good… _ChiChi followed Goku into the laundry room, and saw him put clothes into the washer. ChiChi thought this was very strange.

"Honey, why are you trying to do the laundry? You have no idea how the machines work."

"I can at least try."

ChiChi sighed, and walked over to the washer. She shut the door, and pushed a couple buttons that made the machine begin to watch the clothes.

The three men did their work for the rest of the day, and when it was getting late, Gohan and Goten decided to rest for the night.

"Good night mom and dad." Gohan said, and walked off into the bedroom Goten and him share.

Goten ran into ChiChi's arms, and gave her a hug. "Good night mommy!" Goten said softly, and yawned.

ChiChi kissed the top of his head. "Good night Goten."

Goten ran into an exhausted Goku's arms, and gave him a hug as well. "Good night daddy!" Goten said.

Goku smiled. "Good night buddy!"

Goten smiled back, and ran off into his room. When the door closed, Goku immediately looked at ChiChi. ChiChi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What is it Goku?"

His smile remained on his face. "I'm a little exhausted from today, and was going to take a bath. Want to join me?"

ChiChi beamed at him. "S-sure, I'd love to. It's been a while since we've done that."

The two had their bath outside, with no one to disturb them. After that the married couple went to bed, and that ended ChiChi's mother's day.

* * *

**This story was 1,007 words in total, and it was medium length. So, what did you think? Ehh, I really never do any one-shots or anything like that. This just popped into my mind this weekend! ^w^ This took place after buu was defeated. Was this good? Bad? Please review! I hope all of you have a great mother's day with your moms! :) I know I'm going to! :) THIS WAS A REPOST! I am reposting some of my stories, and I regret deleting them! :C**


End file.
